What is Art?
by thisisnotmyaccountanymore
Summary: Romy and AU! Two people, artist and musician meet. Sparks fly as the tension builds. I am absolutely horrible at summaries but please don't be turned off by it. Please R&R and other characters will appear as the storyline develops. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: Well, obviously X-Men isn't mine although this story line is. And if Remy and Rogue or any other character that is more famous than me, were mine, I wouldn't be sitting in a library writing up this bloody story due to the fact that I live in a box and that I have nothing better to do in life than to slave away on the computer.

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at writing a Romy. I know, it isn't the best but I really do hope you will like and please Rate and Review! Oh and just so you know and before you kill me, this is an AU. Just incase you couldn't figure that out yourselves.

It's hard to believe that they even lasted that long. One would think of them as the couple from Hell. Hold on, let's start from the beginning.

Remy LeBeau, age 26, adopted son of very successful business man, Jean-Luc, and next in line to inherit the LeBeau Guild. The LeBeau Guild is an old architecture company. It started with Remy's great grandfather who started out with just refurnishing homes to making an international architectural company. Remy was brilliant even as a child and showed a lot of promise. His designs were superb and his details were amazing as he took everything into consideration. His good looks, Cajun accent and lady charms only helped. He knew he was fabulous and used everything about himself to his advantage. His father sent him to New York to start a new line on East Coast of the LeBeau Guild. He eagerly left to escape the troubles of New Orleans.

Anna Marie Darkholme was a beautiful women of 24 years. Fresh out of Juilliard, this young southern belle, soon to be musician wanted to start a new life. Her adopted mother recently passed away after her graduation so she decided to move to New York in pursuit of her career as a pianist. Now she is living in a flat on the Eastside of Manhattan, working as a piano teacher in the Xavier's Music and Arts Academy for Gifted Youngsters. Anna was born with a white streak in the front of her hair, framing her face with curly dark auburn hair in the back. She was brought up to defend herself and to not take shit from anyone making herself have a fiery personality and temper. Although she has been told that she is very beautiful, she doesn't let it go to her head and is very modest about herself.

Now, how did these complete opposites come together as one? Well, let's start off with how they meet first. Perhaps then all questions will be answered.

(A/N: Okay, since I was brought up in New York, I cannot do the Southern accent perfectly. This is a warning in advance. I would greatly appreciate some pointers and tips and correction but please be nice and try not to completely crush my self-esteem. Thank You!)

'T'day's a good day, I c'n feel 't.' Remy thought to himself. It was a clear, crisp August afternoon. In a week, it would be September so the weather wasn't as warm as it used to be. Today, Remy LeBeau, one of New York's most wanted bachelors, was going to go to a school, Xavier's school to be specific. As a child, he went there to perfect his technique in designs. Informally he was going there to say hello to his former professors and see if he remembers everything. Formally, said by the press, he's going there his company's scholarship student and just welcome him into the school as he went there before as well.

_Ring Ring_ He heard his phone go off. He reached down into his jacket pocket only to find it not there. He quickly and frantically searched around his giant penthouse apartment only to find it in his back pocket after the ringing ceased. He flipped it open and saw he missed _Belle's_ call. He just shut off his phone and put it in it's former place.

'_Merde... Wat does dat crazy fille want now?' _He asked himself while his mood darkening already. He made his way down to the kitchen silently and started making himself a pot of black coffee to start off his day. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:50, 10 minutes until the meeting. He quickly drank his coffee while burning his tongue in the process. "Merde!" He mumbled while sucking on his burnt tongue. He quickly ran down to the elevator and cursed himself and his luck.

By the time he reached the school, he checked the time only to see that it was 11:30. '_Wait...' _He then remembered that the clock broke and stayed that time since 11:50 P.M. yesterday and that he was too lazy to change the time. He started cursing himself all over again but held his head high and thought, '_Well, better early den late non?' _He quietly strutted to the main office only to bump into someone on the way there.

Being the kind southern gentleman he is, he quickly bent over to help her up while saying in a suave, deep tone, "Desole p'tite, let ol' Remy help y' up..." His voice trailed as he saw the most gorgeous green eyes that every looked at him before.

A/N: Yes, I know that was a bit short, but please bear with me people. I'll put up Rogue's side of the story later. And I'm terribly sorry about the accents. If someone would be so kind as to help me with them, I'll bee forever grateful.

Thank you for reading and please Review!

Juilliard- A College in New York that is known for it's brilliant courses in Dance, Drama and Music.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men characters or any Marvel characters. This is just the work of an over-imaginative crazy loon who has no life so has resorted to writing stories about fictional cartoons. Anything that is more famous than me is not mine. Please Don't Sue, I live in a box and I am currently writing this story in a library 13 blocks from my alley. Thank you

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect any at all! And thank you for the suggestions! R&R Thank you again!

Oh, I made a mistake in the last chapter ;; Rogue doesn't live in the East _Side_, she lives in East _Village_. Sorry. East Side is for rich people, and well, Rogue isn't exactly the richest person in the world... for now. Mwhahahaha. Okay, On with the story!

It wasn't like she was never lost before, or that she never attended a large school, hello, she's a Juilliard alumni. It was just that Xavier's school wasn't just big... it was **HUGE**!

Anna sighed. She brushed one of her loose white bangs out of her eyes.

"Ah should've just stayed in mah classroom... or ah should've just drew a map... Gotta ask Xavier for one..." she grumbled lightly to herself. She looked around and saw that she was just there and started cursing the day she was born in her mind.

"GAWD!" She punched the wall, only the hurt herself and start cussing even more.

After a few minutes, she started to calm down and decided to retrace her steps.

"Okay Rogue, ya turned here... or was it there?" She looked around confused. She then out of plain frustration, ran until she found herself by her classroom. She sighed in relief and started walking back to the Professor's office, deciding to ask him for a map of the school.

Then **BAM**, something unexpected happened. Honestly! It happened out of the blue.

She didn't expect it. She didn't expect to run into anybody there, no less one of New York's most wanted bachelors.

She didn't even have to look at him to realize that it was THE Remy LeBeau. She recently heard his voice on the radio and realized that she could recognize that Cajun accent anywhere.

"Desole p'tite, let ol' Remy help y' up..." She looked up and saw the most stunning shade of red in his eyes.

'What's wrong with ya girl? This is _Remy LeBeau!_ He ain't gonna want some Mississippi river rat.' she silently chided herself for being so stupid.

She took his hand gratefully and started to mumble an apology.

"Ah'm sorry sir, Ah didn't mean to bump into ya..." She started to feel extremely embarrassed at the situation.

"Oh non chere, 't was ol' Remy's fault." he said, almost insisting she blame him.

She looked up confused, and said, "Why ya talk in third person Swamp rat?" She gasped lightly.

She didn't mean to say that.

'Oh mah gawd, ah cannot believe ah just said that out loud.' She blushed furiously and looked at him uncertainly.

She thought he would get offended and retaliate back, but he simply laughed.

She was confused at why he laughed.

"Swamp rat? Remy barely' knew ya 'till 'bout two min'tes 'go." He laughed heartily as he saw her blush even harder. "Already got pet name chere?" he said in a sultry voice.

Being raised up looking different taught Anna how to defend herself.

She stepped back and glared at him cooly and replied in her "Ah'm trying not ta punch ya in the face raght now" voice, "Listen, _Sawmp Rat_, Ah was about ta say sorry, but ya just had ta ruin it didn't ya? And don't call meh _"chere",_" she said imitating his Cajun drawl, "Mah name is Rogue!"

Her rant didn't even seem to phase him. He seemed only interested in her name. "Rogue?" he whispered in an interested tone.

She then realized her mistake. 'Dammit! Ah shouldn't have said that...'

"No! What ah meant ta say was Anna! Mah name is Anna." She replied quickly, trying to cover up her mistake. "Only mah _friends_ call me Rogue." She emphasized on the word friends.

"Okay! ... Rogue." Remy replied, as if wanted to get her aggravated.

She was about to retaliate until the man everybody was looking for came in to see what the yelling was about, well, more or less Anna's yelling.

"Ah, Ms. Darkholme, it seems you have met Mr. LeBeau." They both turned around and cried out, "Professor!"

Anna looked at the old, bald man in the wheelchair sheepishly and said, "Ah'm sorry if ah was bothering ya Professor..."

"No, no, it's quite alright dear. Actually, Mr. LeBeau is an old student of mine, paying this school a visit I assume."

She looked at him and was quite startled to find out he went to this school.

"Oui Professor, but de press tinks ol' Remy be here only for da boy." He smiled one of his lazy smiles.

"Ah well, you are a bit early... I suppose you can show Ms. Darkholme around?"

Anna tried to argue but was beat to the punch when Remy interrupted in a smooth tone, "Sure Professor, Remy be happy t' help de lovely Miss Darlkhome 'round." He then winked at her.

Anna soon felt butterflies in her stomach but took that as a sign that she was about to throw up.

"Then it's settled." The Professor then looked at Anna and said in an all knowing voice, "That is what you came for no?"

She looked at him incredulously and asked, "How'd ya know ah was going ta ask for directions or a map?"

The Professor just smiled and said something about the stars and the cards.

He then went back into his office Remy put an arm around Anna's shoulders.

She glared at him hotly and said in a cold tone, "What do ya think ya doin?"

He replied in with a cheeky answer, "escortin a tres belle fiille 'round de school."

She was about to argue until she tripped over a can but never felt her body touch the ground, only a pair of strong arms holding her.

A/N: Okay, that was the second part of the story. I know, not that great, but I'm working at it! I cannot wait to get into the romance part of the story, but all good things come with patience... I think... well anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it!

And Thank you, everybody for reading this story and actually reviewing. I didn't even think anybody would actually review and like this story. I'm soooo happy! Thanks again!

And hopefully the next chapter will come up soon!

Till next time!


End file.
